


3 Time Ethan Gave Benji Something While He Was Away, and 1 Time He Gave It In Person

by AgentBarnes616



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 3+1, ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, seriously, this is probably the fluffest thing I've written lately, with hardly any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan drops off the grid when the IMF is broken down and absorbed by the CIA. Benji is left to try and fix what's left of his career. </p><p>This is set during and after Ghost Protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Time Ethan Gave Benji Something While He Was Away, and 1 Time He Gave It In Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> Okay this is literally MY FIRST EVER FIC for this fandom. So I apologize greatly if it is horrid. This is also the first fic in like the last year I've managed to write that is purely FLUFF and not a ball of angst with added in frisky times. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> This is for the lovely Kaciart, who is amazing, and talented and I am so so lucky to get to call her my friend. Xoxo Hope you enjoy this hun.

Benji sat at his desk staring blankly at the screens in front of him. He was supposed to be working, and decrypting the latest batch of data that they’d sent to him, but he was so bored with the bottom of the barrel stuff that they’d been sending him to test his loyalties that honestly he couldn’t be bothered to even open the compressed file. He’d had limited contact with the rest of the IMF crew since it was disbanded and absorbed into the CIA, and honestly he’s was debating whether he should have followed Luther into retirement. Ethan had been missing well over three months now, the empty threats from Hunley were starting to get repetitive and boring.

A little envelope appeared on the side of his screen above the clock, alerting him that he had a new message. Benji lazily sat up in his chair and shook the mouse, waking it back up before clicking on the application easy launch tab.

‘Package Received’

Benji glared at the screen and clicked the link, opening up the email in full. The email said nothing for the contents of the package, other than it had been delivered to the front desk of the building. He stretched in his chair, figuring now was as good a time as any for a stretch, and pushed away from his desk and walked towards the elevator.

The doors slid open soundlessly, and Benji was never more grateful than in this moment that for once this elevator was empty. He hit the button for the lobby and walked to the back of the elevator, turned so that he was facing the door and leaned against the rail, crossing his arms with a small squint as the door closed. The hum of the elevator moving filled the car and he’d barely moved six floors before the elevator shook and finally stopped. A moment later the lights flickered and then finally transitioned over to emergency lights.

Benji growled and glared at the panel. Uncrossing his arms and leaning forward, he took the necessary two steps to look at the now frozen computer panel before pushing the little phone button underneath.

“’Alo?”

Benji waited for a moment, irritation growing the longer the small screen stayed blank. Benji cursed under his breath before taking a step back from the screen and looked around the elevator. He tilted his head back and groaned at where the emergency escape hatch was.

He clenched his eyes shut and jabbed his finger at the phone button again several times.

“Fucking hell.”

Benji turned and set his foot on the railing before pushing up with his other leg and gripping the small ledge for the escape door, planting his other foot on the railing to stabilize himself. The hatch popped easily enough and Benji grabbed the edges before pushing off the railings and pulling himself up through the door. He sat on the edge for a moment, cursing up a blue streak as he looked at the distance to the next floor, before his ears picked up a small whine.

Benji pulled his phone out of his pocket, noting that there was no service, as perusal in the shaft before glancing up again. A box, dangling from a drone was slowly approaching him, and Benji squinted at it. The box was eye level with him in moments and he noted his name on the label before the drone whirred, and the box was released onto his lap before zipping away. Benji looked at the box, and back up the shaft before the elevator jerked and started moving again. He quickly hopped back inside of the car, keeping hold of the box.

There was a note attached to it, and Benji ripped it off and shoved it into his pocket just as the door slid open.

“Benji are you okay? Sorry that took so long, we couldn’t figure out what was jamming it.”

“Oh yeah, fine, totally fine being confined in a small box with no contact. Yes. Totally fine.” Benji deadpanned as he walked off the elevator and brushed past the technicians.

“What’s in the box Benji?”

“It just came in the post, I haven’t opened it yet, I’m heading back to my desk to do that now.”

Benji pushed the door to the stairs open, and quickly made his way back down to his desk where he put the box down carefully and squinted at it. He remembered the note and quickly pulled it out of his pocket, being mindful of the cameras on the floor.

‘To alleviate your boredom.’

Benji snorted and crumbled the note, shoving it back into his pocket and grabbed the letter opener from the side desk drawer. He cut the tape and pulled back one flap, barely holding back the excited squeak of joy at the site of the X-Box logo.

Benji wasted no time in quickly reconfiguring his work station to accommodate the new X-Box, and if four games appeared for him over the course of the next week, he wasn’t complaining. He knew who they were coming from.

~*~  
He catches the flu sometime in November. It’s enough to knock him on his ass, and be miserable. The first two days he has it, he tries to power through work. The mountains of tissues mount, and his concentration level decreases with every hour he sits in front of a computer, and by the time it’s time for him to go home on the second day, he sends an email to Hunley saying he won’t be in tomorrow because his headache is now a full fledged migraine.

Benji makes it back to his apartment, and sluggishly kicks the door shut as he starts pulling off his scarf and jacket, and slowly walks to the kitchen to put the kettle on so that he could make some tea, and hopefully get rid of some of the congestion in his nose. 

The kettle is just starting to whistle when there’s a tap at the kitchen window. Benji glares at it, like the noise alone is the most offensive thing in the world. It’s dark outside, and he can’t see much past the glare of the street lights, but the tap gets a little more insistent, and with a resigned sigh he walks over to the kitchen window for a proper look.

Once again he was met with a small little droid and a package and Benji sighed as he pushed the window so that it was half open. The droid buzzed inside, narrowly missing his head and Benji watched as it flew to his kitchen table, released the package and then zoomed back outside.

He let his shoulders fall with a sigh, deciding that he in fact was too tired for this shit right now, and promptly turned the kettle off as the whistle started getting even louder. He pulled his favorite mug out of the cupboard, followed by retrieving a tea bag from the pantry, dropping it into the cup before finally pouring the hot water over it.

He glanced over his shoulder at the thin package laying on his kitchen table next to his keys, shook his head and picked up his mug and carried it to his bedroom. He was asleep within ten minutes.  
-

When Benji woke up the next morning, he felt as if there was an elephant sitting on his face, and like something had died in his mouth. He sluggishly pushed the blankets off of his aching body and shuffled to the bathroom. He smacked his hand unsuccessfully at the light switch and decided screw it there was enough natural light, and walked over to the shower and turned it on hot. As the water was warming, he stripped out of his clothing and shuffled over to the sink and reached out for his tooth brush only to spot a note.   
‘Drink Orange Juice. Stay hydrated.’

Benji glared at the note and brushed it aside in favor of grabbing his toothbrush and squirting a dollop of toothpaste onto the bristles and shoving it into his mouth. A brushed his teeth quickly, spitting out the foam a moment later, scoffing once again at the note before dropping his toothbrush onto the counter and getting into the shower.  
-

Shuffling was definitely all he was going to be doing for the rest of the day. Although the hot shower had helped the ache of his muscles, and reduced the pressure from his sinuses, the migraine he’d come home with the night before had returned with a vengeance. In favor of saving himself from any further pain, Benji refused to turn on any more lights than whatever was strictly necessary to function, and most were turned right back off after whatever he had needed to accomplish was accomplished.

He heated soup in the kitchen and watched as it slowly came to a boil on the stove, the thought of avoiding the shrill beep from the microwave a bonus and making the wait of his soup boiling worth it. As he turned and got a bowl, the small package that was delivered last night via drone caught his attention. 

He slowly sat the bowl down on the counter and walked over to the box, eyeing it warily before reaching out and picking it up. It was light, and with a small shake moved whatever small item was inside. With a small shrug of his shoulder, he turned and walked back over to the block of knives on his counter, and grabbed a small knife to slice the tape on the edge of the box before dropping the knife back onto the counter. He pulled the flaps back and shook the box over his open hand, and a small USB drive fell out along with another note. 

 

‘SONGS FROM VARIOUS MISSIONS’

Benji rolled his eyes.

“A mix tape. A bloody mixed tape.”  
~*~

Benji didn’t receive any new packages or notes for several months. His hopes of Ethan trying to keep in touch diminished with each passing week, and lying turning his poly-test just became easier and easier. Was he hurting a little that Ethan wasn’t keeping in touch? It had been snowing steadily for the last three days, and he was currently stuck in traffic listening to the mixed tape USB that had appeared at his apartment. He hadn’t moved in over twenty minutes, and the incessant honking was starting to grate heavily upon his nerves.

His phone made a loud noise he wasn’t used to it making, and glanced down at where it currently lay in the cup holder and groaned. His car was in park anyway, so Benji pulled his phone out from under the cup tray and read the emergency alert.

‘Severe Weather Warning’

“No fucking shit, it’s balmy. Sunny. PERFECT FUCKING WEATHER.”

The car in front of him moved several feet and Benji angrily put his car back into drive and inched onto the shoulder to get onto the exit to turn around. It took him over an hour to get back to his apartment, and he was not in the mood to deal with Hunley again, so he sent off emails to the appropriate people, telling them that there was no way he was making it in today, the freeways and side roads were all fucked, but in a more professional way. He sat in the warmth of his car for a moment longer, dreading pushing the door open, before taking a breath and doing just that. Being mindful of the ice, Benji ran to the entrance of his apartment building, keys clutched in his hands and all but threw the front door open.

The door clicked shut behind him, and he full body shook off the small amount of snow that had amassed on him before scraping his feet across the rug and walking towards the stairs. He made it up three stairs before a box off to the side caught his eye. He paused, fingers tightening against the rail before he turned and marched back down the few steps he’d climbed. Sure enough his name was on the box, with no return address and nothing more than that.

With a large sigh, Benji nudged the box first before leaning down and poking at it. He put one knee down to steady himself before pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket and thumbing through a couple pages of apps before getting to the ones he’d coded himself to scan packages and decrypt codes. He tapped on the icon for chemical traces and held his phone up in front of the package for a moment. When a little green check mark appeared Benji closed the app and opened up the next one for x-rays; he turned the phone on it’s side, sliding a small section of the case away from where the particle emitter was. He held it once again over the package and waiting. This took a bit longer, waiting for enough of the radiation to penetrate the box before getting a small fuzzy picture denoting the CDs inside of the package. He slid the small section back on the phone case and shoved his phone back into his back pocket. With a resigned sigh, Benji stood and picked it up, tucking it under his arm, and turned to head back up the stairs. 

He shucked his jacket, scarf and hat upon entering his apartment and held the box up in front of himself and sighed. Months of nothing and now there was a box.

Once again he heaved in a large sigh and went over to his couch and flopped down onto it, still staring at the package he held in his hands. Benji tilted it to the side and used a fingernail to scrape at the tape holding the lid to the package shut before realizing that it had an easy-tear tab and pulled on the tab. He pulled away the small ‘lid’ of the package dropping it onto the couch and turned it upside down catching the box of DVDs that fell from inside. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Wrapped in shrink wrap was the entire series of The Man From Uncle, including the extra bonus disk with special features and up to date commentary. The buzz of his phone tore his attention away from the back of the box; from an unknown number: won’t be bored on your snow day.

Benji was going to throttle Ethan next he saw him.

~*~  
Benji was packing up his desk when a cup of coffee materialized just inside of his peripheral view and there was a small cough. He stood up, mindful of the box he was balancing and looked at Ethan standing at the head of his desk. 

“Excited to get out of here?” Ethan’s voice was a little hopeful as he rocked on the balls of his feet and watched Benji.

Benji arched his eyebrow and slowly reached for the coffee. “It was good to get out of here.”

“So, is being out in the field something you’re still wanting?”

Ethan was hesitant, knowing full well this last mission came very close to being a last mission. Ethan watched as Benji took a sip from the coffee cup, and hummed with approval.  
“Someone has to watch over your reckless ass. It might as well be me.” Benji smiled a little, arching his eyebrow a little.

“I’m lucky to have you.” Ethan replied softly, walking around the desk to stand right in front of Benji.

“Why Mr. Hunt. Are you trying to seduce me?” Benji set the coffee cup back down on his desk, and shoved the box more firmly onto the desk before facing towards Ethan.

“Why? Is it working?”

Benji rolled his eyes and leaned in and kissed Ethan gently. “Thank you for the presents.”

Ethan smiled, his hand resting on Benji’s hip. “Didn’t want you thinking I’d abandoned you.”

“Now where would I have ever gotten that idea. You didn’t write. You didn’t call. What was I to think.”

Ethan laughed. “I watched the videos of your poly-tests. Very convincing.”

“At least one of us can lie.” 

Ethan laughed and pulled Benji closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I can come back for the rest of this later.” Benji turned back towards his desk and picked up the small box and then the coffee and followed Ethan to the elevator. 

The trip up to the lobby was a short one, and Benji followed Ethan to his car. 

“Try not to kill us eh? Obey the speed laws.” Benji smirked over at Ethan as the other man pushed the button to start the engine.

“You enjoy the thrill of going fast just as much. Don’t lie.” 

Ethan drove back to the apartment of the week, and got out of the car excitedly. “I have something for you upstairs.”

Benji pushed the door open and got out staring at Ethan over the roof of the car. “What’d you do now?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Ethan replied indignantly.

Benji hummed and followed as Ethan walked towards the building. Ethan held the door for Benji once they got to the front and followed him up the stairs. Ethan shook out his keys and put an arm around Benji’s waist as he unlocked the door and gestured for Benji to walk in.

“It’s on the bookcase in the living room.”

Benji looked at Ethan questioningly and took a deep breath before walking towards the living room. The book he’d left open the night before still lay on the table face down where he’d dropped if after Ethan had taken their shirts off with a kiss and a promise of more. Their shirts still lie where they landed after Ethan had tossed them away and Benji looked up towards the bookcase that Ethan had been referring to. On the shelf, atop a small plaque was a replica Walther PPK gun, complete with certificate of authentication. Benji stopped where he was and stared before very quickly crossing over to the book case with a noise of delight. 

Ethan walked into the living room just as he reached the book case and leaned against the wall.

“Like it?”

“Where! Where did you find it?”

“I had to make a few phone calls to find the right one, but it was actually local.”

“It’s perfect.” Benji’s fingers ghosted over the replica, careful not to knock it off of its little mount.

“The best part” Ethan started before pushing away from the wall and walking over to Benji to pick up a small case sitting at the foot of the bookcase. “I found two in working condition as well.”

Benji turned to Ethan with wide eyes. “No.”

“We can go to the range whenever you want to fire them.”

Benji made another noise of delight before grabbing Ethan’s shirt and kissing him fiercely. Benji pulled back, slightly breathless, a flush still on his cheeks.

“Are they okay?”

Benji hummed in agreement, eyes landing back on the replica.

“I’m sorry again.” Ethan murmured, arm circling Benji’s waist. “For almost getting you killed.”

Benji looked back at Ethan. “Your ugly mug was on the line too.”

Ethan smirked. “What a way to go though right?”

“Don’t get cheeky, you only just got back into good graces.” 

Ethan smiled again, tightening his grip around Benji’s waist and pulled the other man flush, tilting his face back towards Benji’s. “And that’s right where I’d like to stay.”

“Until the next mission where you do something insane again.”

Ethan smiled, closing the distance between their faces. “You like it.”

Benji snorted, “It’s bad for my blood pressure.”

“I’m sure there are other things I could do to raise your blood pressure.”

Ethan slanted his head slightly and closed the distance between them, kissing Benji. Benji pushed Ethan back, walking to keep their lips together until Ethan’s back met the wall. 

Benji pulled away slightly, hand fisted in Ethan’s shirt. “Thank you.”

Ethan’s eyes opened slowly, his forehead touching Benji’s. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you like them.”

Benji kissed Ethan again, licking across his bottom lip before pulling away. “How many rounds of ammo did you get?”

Ethan snorted out a laugh, his hand combing back through his hair. “Four for each.”

Benji’s eyes lit up. “It’s like Christmas.”

Ethan nodded. “We can get more ammo too.”

“You’ll need it.” Benji turned with a smirk towards the case.


End file.
